Complications
by kurlyq7419
Summary: Life is complicated enough as it is, and then suddenly your arch enemy is pregnant with your child. A series of one-shots showing the relationship and the co-parenting ways of a Grimm and a Hexenbeast. (Cross Posted to AO3)
1. Chapter 1

"When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see

No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid

Just as long as you stand, stand by me"

It's different this time, Adalind muses as she's being

wheeled down a spotless hallway toward the delivery room. She's no longer in the middle of the wilderness wondering who and what was coming, but instead an actual medical team was asking her questions and prepping her as she tried not to cry out in pain as another contraction happened. She wants to yell at them to hurry up, but she can't seem to get a full sentence out before the next contraction hits. One word. One name. She yells to whoever has ears

"NICK!"

The windows don't shatter this time, but it has the same desired effect. Bud is shouting frantically from behind her that he's calling Nick and not to worry... but given the events of the past 24 hours, he sounds a little lack luster in his attempt to reassure her. She doesn't blame him. Her mind hasn't fully wrapped around everything fully and the timing couldn't be more worse. It's chaos in the life of the Grimm right now and if course that's the moment labor decided to kick into gear. This is his child, 'their child' she thinks, and wants to sob about how absurd that sounds.

Adalind thinks of Kelly and her last birth experience , and it takes all of her power not to weep as the next wave of pain cascades through her body. Kelly, who for all sakes and purposes had been raising Diana, was dead. Diana was missing once more, and this baby Grimm was putting up a fight already.

This was not her plan. None of this was supposed to happen. Everything just got so disastrously mucked up along the way. Lives lost, lives ruined and powers suppressed once more, the tears released as she screwed her eyes closed in pain. The monitor was beeping loudly and doctors were setting up equipment and conversing with one another in rapid tones.

She hadn't seen Bud since the hallway and she was getting anxious. Something felt wrong, and her body was contorted in reaction to the pressure of the baby bearing down. But she couldn't get out of that position and she couldn't breath properly. The nurse was trying to get her to relax saying that the baby's heartbeat, as well as her own were both dangerously high and she needed to calm down or risk serious complications.

This only made Adalind freak out more and her eyes began darting around the room as her breathing quickened. She was alone and afraid in a room full of unknowns, she'd been so alone for a while now.

She screamed out in pain as a particularly horrendous contraction rolled in. She heard a commotion and a blur if red, and just like that Nick was there. She had never been so happy to see the Grimm in the entirety of knowing him.

She was shaking and sweating and he looked like he'd been on an all night rampage, but in that moment she wouldn't have cared if he was covered in slime. He was there, holding her hand like it was something natural, and she wasn't alone.

"Adalind, Breath."

So she did.


	2. Chapter 2

'And it's not what I asked for

Sometimes life just slips in through a backdoor

Carves out the person and makes you believe it's all true

And now I've got you'

There are many moments in our lives that shape us into who we are and who we are to become. Some are small, like little pebbles that gently nudge us in the new direction. Others however are howling winds and fierce storms that once past, completely change the landscape of our life.

'This was one of those moments', Nick thought to himself as he held his newborn son in his hands like he was holding the most precious substance known to man, 'this is a moment you never forget'.

Rosalee was right in what she said earlier, this wasn't how anyone thought this would be, in their minds this was to be a different time, different mother, no impending war and death looming over them.

With so much death laid before his eyes in the past few days it was nice to have a moment, however short lived of peace, life and a new beginning.

"I thought of a name" Adalind breaks him from his thoughts and he looks up to meet her eyes questioningly.

How could she not think to consult him on something as important as his child's name?

"Don't you think -" he begins to question her, instincts readying him for a fight but she cuts him off with one word.

"Kelly."

Just like that another part of him breaks, a small sliver of a crack in his heart. However, it fills immediately with admiration for his mother and he knows there is no other choice for name.

Their eyes lock and passed between them are the words not spoken, how Kelly Burkhardt played an enormous role in both their lives, culminating in the ultimate sacrifice on her part for both the safety of Nick and that of Diana.

"Okay" Nicks response is delayed, laden with an abundance of emotions.

He looked back down at baby Kelly, aware of Adalinds eyes on him all the while. Suddenly she was trying to silence a yawn and he was brought back to the reality that she had herself been through her own traumatic experience in the form of labor and emergency c-section. She was trying to hide it,but she was clearly exhausted.

"Close your eyes, we'll be fine" he walked over to the chair in the corner and sat with his now sleeping son.

Adalind quickly sat up straight about to give protest, but moved too quickly and hurt her incision.

"I'm not tired " she bit out, trying to lessen the show of pain.

This lack of sleep made her easier to read, and anyway, Nick had a knack for reading people.

She was scared, and rightly so. She knew Rosalee was still here, and she along with Nick played key roles in taking Diana away. She was nervous to sleep, nervous to trust.

"You asked me not to hate you anymore Adalind, " Nick leveled her with a look that made it clear he knew what was going through her mind, "now I'm asking you to trust me... NOTHING will happen to our son."

Those last two words sounded foreign on his tongue, but the words rang truer and deeper than both of them thought possible.

Adalind sighed and settled back into bed knowing that what Nick said was true and if she was honest with herself , she was exhausted.

Adjusting herself to a comfortable position, she kept peeking over at the two figures in the corner. She was stubborn and had already lost so much before. But recalling her own plea earlier about not doing it alone she knew there had to be action on her own part as well.

"Sleep Adalind." Nick somewhat ordered and she gave him a sleepy smile in return,

"Already sounding like a father, Grimm" she gave another yawn and her eyes closed.

It took her a few moments longer to fall asleep, but in those moments she could hear Nick whispering to their son,

"That's right, hello little guy, I'm your dad"

His voice held an awe and reverence to it that Adalind didn't even have to see to know that his bond with the Kelly was already there.

They both knew that she wouldn't sleep long, but she needed to have a few moments of calm, and the trust needed to start sometime. This was only the beginning.

Unbeknownst to Nick and Adalind, they were currently smack dab in the eye of one of those life changing storms. The changes were seeping in slowly but soon the winds would begin to pick up again


End file.
